


Predicting the Future

by IcyHotAshe



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Minecraft, Oneshot, Wedding, soft babies who you must protect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyHotAshe/pseuds/IcyHotAshe
Summary: Ashe and Caspar predict their marriage.





	Predicting the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Not the best at writing but I was bored and inspired, and sorry if there is also any errors 🥺 uwu

Caspar Von Bergliez woke up to a cold and dark Saturday afternoon, the rain was smashing into his roof repeatedly.  
“Ugh.” He stood up with a groan as he began to stretch his arms and roll his head in a circular motion before immediately plopping back down onto his bed. Caspar, being only nine years old, is immensely energetic, and days where he can’t even go outside? His least favorable. A soft yawn was let out, looked and sounded like a kittens, and he got up once more and head to his kitchen.  
He gave a quick gaze around his fridge looking for practically anything to purge on. The starved look from his face dissolved once he saw his parents leftovers from a dinner they went to the night before. There is a probable chance that they would be annoyed with him if he ate it, knowing that, he smirked and grabbed the white cardboard carton. He excitedly tore the lid off, but to his dismay it was salad and not even the good type of salad. Just soggy looking lettuce with a mere two croutons.  
“Ew. Is this what old people eat?” He sighed once more and reached for the refrigerators handle, in hopes to have a more successful treasure hunt for food, when he heard a phone ring throughout the house. The blue haired boy quickly turned around and made a run for his home phone that was plugged into his hallway, as soon as he saw the number on the phone, his whole face lit up and a innocent smile graced his face.  
“Hi!” The boy on the other line spoke softly, but managed to still convey his happiness and excitement.  
“Morning Ashe!” Caspar let out a small giggle.  
“Casp, it’s two pm.” There was a sense of tease and joy to his voice, there always was, he never wanted people to think he was angry.  
“So anyways, do you wanna play Minecraft today?” Ashe asked delicately, and although Caspar couldn’t see it, the short haired boy with light brown freckles littered across his nose and cheeks was also smiling. Truth is, the two loved to talk to each other, they met when they were just five years old and have been inseparable ever since.  
“Duh! It’s all gross and wet outside today, nothing fun to do out there.”  
“Cool! see in our world then!” Ashe hung up before either of them could say a goodbye, needless to say he was thrilled to be playing Minecraft with Caspar. See, the boys are pretty much polar opposites. Ashe is soft spoken and thinks very critically before he does anything. He despises going outside, although the always makes the exception when it comes to playing with Caspar.  
Both boys dashed to their laptop and booted up their favorite game, Minecraft. Ashe was certainly better in the Minecraft department compared to Caspar, probably because he plays so much. He knows all the crafting recipes, all the tricks, everything. Caspar however, just follows whatever the other boy does. Ashe was the first online, and after only a couple seconds he saw “CasparBergliez01 has joined the sever.” Ashe is always annoyed when he sees that username, I mean, why would you use your real name? Caspar only plays with Ashe anyways, so it’s not like anyone else will see.  
Caspar cracked his knuckles and began to type into the chat bar. “Ashe. I have a crazy idea.” Caspar ran up to “FreckledKnight” and began rapidly spamming the shift key. “What is it?” The knight spammed shift back. “Why don’t we get married in Minecraft.” Caspar smirked, his master plan in motion, while Ashe blushed in confusion. “Isn’t that like... one girl and one boy only thing?” Ashe pondered, he never saw any gay Minecraft marriages, let alone a Minecraft marriage in general. “Who says that? It’s just marriage who cares who it’s between.” The louder boy smiled slowly, he was always taught from a young age that it doesn’t matter what the gender of the person you love is, as long as you truly love them, but this did make Caspar wonder, de he perhaps love Ashe? “Hm, but how does marriage in Minecraft even work?” “I dunno. Put our beds next to each other or something?” Ashe titled his head and smiled, what a curious gesture. “Do I at least get a ring first?” Ashe gave Caspar’ a character a light tap. “Dude you have all the diamonds already, I have nothing to give you.” “What about a flower?” Ashe added a small “:)” to the end of that last message, he’s always adored flowers, even the pixelated fake ones. “Deal!” Caspar handed Ashe a rose, and Ashe gave him a diamond, that Caspar would most likely die with and lose. The two players hopped on their horses and went on a little stroll to their house, and moved their beds together. “Well, that was fun. Now what?” Ashe typed quickly. “I dunno.” Caspar responded. “Do you, Caspar Von Bergliez, take Ashe Duran, to be your lawfully wedded husband, through thick and thin?” The priest spoke clearly, looking at the two boys in front of him, one in a light blue tux and the other in a white one. “I do.” Caspar smiled, a blue flower sticking from his from pocket. “And do you, Ashe Duran, take Casper Von Bergliez to be your-“ The sound of Ashe’s soft sobs cut the priest off, he looked up into Caspar’s eyes, both tearing up. “I- I do.” “I now pronounce you, married.” The priest finishes, and the two boys race to each other’s lips, Caspar gently caressing Ashe’s right cheek and jawline. Ashe’s bright green gemstone on his ring sparkled brightly, as did Caspar’s blue one. “I- I love Casp.” Both boys face grew a dark red. “I love you more Ashe.” The turned to the group of their friends and family and cried as they cried, Felix even had to hide behind Sylvain. Back at their home, they laying in bed wrapped around each other like braided hair, Ashe was resting his head on Caspar’s chest. “Caspy, do you remember when we got married in Minecraft, like, 15 years ago.” Ashe looked up into the others eyes. “Huh? Not really any bells, sorry cutie.” “Well you asked to put our beds together, and I have you a diamond, you have me a flower.” They both let our soft giggles. “I’m not really sure why I always remembered that, but, It’s just cute to me, we’ve been married to each other twice now.” “You know, come to think of it, I think I do remember, mainly because I got yelled at by my parents for leaving their salad out and it got all gross... even though salad is already gross.” They let out another small chuckle and Ashe stretched his legs and yawned. “Ready for bed flower boy?” He ruffled the freckled faced boy’s hair. “Yep!” Caspar turned the lamp off and their cat Buddy jumped on their bed and got comfortable.


End file.
